


brush off the dirt and let my change of heart occur

by redledgers



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redledgers/pseuds/redledgers
Summary: Keyleth is Auxo, daughter of Zeus, personification of summer, and the protector of vegetation and plants.Percy is a mortal Hephaestus.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CorvidFeathers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvidFeathers/gifts).



* * *

 

She perches atop the tree, flame touched hair whipping in the wind and it would seem dangerous if she wasn’t so fleet footed, if she wasn’t a daughter of Zeus, if she wasn’t the very reason the tree still lived. When men like him destroyed the world, she would be there, crouched on the ashes and coaxing new growth from the scorched earth. Although her hair is a mess, her circlet stays in place, unaffected by the buffeting gusts, and she looks down at him with a soft smile.

It’s a breath and she’s diving off the tree, a wind cantrip guiding her safely, and he feels like he could watch her forever, let the forges smolder and the smoke choke out, let the metal cool until it no longer burns. Where she lands, a small burst of grass and flowers erupts, and she laughs, a melodic sound he wants to bottle up for later. She offers her hand to him and he kisses the back of it with a twinkle in his eye.

Auxo reigns here, amidst the spring rains and summer sun, but she never leaves, for she is too in love with the earth. Wherever she moves, there is restoration; wherever he goes, there is destruction. But they can never break free of each other, two friends attached by so much more than mortality, two not quite opposites circling each other with magic and fire and steel.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> written for corvidfeathers for her birthday
> 
> song from "earth" by sleeping at last


End file.
